1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food preparation, and particularly to an automatic multiple-stage cooking machine for the preparation of dishes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's modern lifestyle finding time to prepare a meal can be difficult. Additionally, certain dishes can require a substantially larger amount of time to prepare compared to other dishes because of the various cooking utensils and cookware needed to prepare and complete the dish. For example, certain Arabian dishes such as Kabsa need various utensils and cookware like pots and pans to fully prepare the meal. A current approach for preparing Kabsa can involve the use of a pressure cooker to cook a meat food material, a frying pan to prepare a vegetable food material, and a pot with water to boil a rice food material, among other food materials and cookware. This current approach can take a substantial amount of time, something that many people today with their lifestyle cannot afford. Further, another potential drawback with this approach is that using various utensils and cookware can add to the complexity of preparing the dish, which can make preparation difficult for some individuals.
It is desirable for a cooking machine to prepare dishes in a relatively shorter time period and in a relatively simpler approach.
Thus, an automatic multiple-stage cooking machine addressing the aforementioned problems is desired.